Dragonball Extinction DBEX
by Strik3r333
Summary: what if Goku had joined Raditz? what if the sayains had teamed up? thats the whole idea... we will find out in Dragonball Extinction


_**DRAGONBALL EXTINCTION**_

This is a huge step from DBZ, in DBZ Goku is asked by Raditz in the first episode if he will join them and he originally says no, but what if he said yes? That is the main point of this fanfic, to explore what would have happened if Goku had decided to join Raditz and become evil, who would join him, who would he fight, and would he still become a super sayian? These questions and more to be revealed in Dragonball Extinction!!!!!!!!

*This picks up directly from when Raditz asks Goku to join him*

Raditz kidnaps Gohan, and while Piccolo and Goku try and locate them, they start to bond, when Goku and Piccolo show up they start to fight, suddenly Gohan gets in the way and stops Goku and Piccolo from fighting.

Gohan: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't hurt Uncle Rat *crying*

Goku: *forcefully* Gohan get out of the way now!

Gohan: NO, I love uncle Rat and I won't let u hurt him

Piccolo and Goku move aside while Raditz and Gohan stand together watching them

Piccolo: Goku, if I can get your son out of the way will you fight him?

Goku: honestly I'm not sure what to do now; I don't want to kill my brother, especially if my son is involved...

Piccolo: well I'm going to get him out of the way, use a Kamehameha and destroy him as soon as I do

Goku: I guess...

They turn around to see Gohan riding on Raditz' shoulders and having fun, Raditz notices them and puts Gohan down

Raditz: its time Gohan, go sit over there by the crater.

Gohan: no uncle Rat I won't leave you now, Daddy please stop this!!!!

Goku: ...Gohan...

Piccolo: I'm doing it!!!

Piccolo rushes forwards and punches Gohan off to the side where he collapses in a heap

Goku: PICCOLO NOOOOOOO...

Goku rushes in and stabs Piccolo through the stomach; Piccolo looks at him in shock

Piccolo: Go-Goku?.. why...?

Goku: NO ONE HURTS MY SON!!!!!!!!!!

Goku's rage explodes and he cuts Piccolo in half, Raditz freezes in shock at how easily Piccolo was defeated...

Gohan: Daddy, my head hurts...

Raditz: *laughing* You are a true Sayian Kakarot, destroying you're allies as easily as you defeat your enemies!

Piccolo: Goku we can use this chance to kill him, I'm going to regenerate in a second, and when I do we can destroy him with your Kamehameha and ill use the Special Beam Cannon!

Goku: did you hear that brother? He thinks he can team up with me and destroy you, isn't that amusing?

Raditz: *heavy laughter* Does he really think he can defeat me? Even with your help?

Piccolo: Goku, please? Don't listen to him...

Goku: shut up!!!!!!!!!! Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Piccolo's body except his left arm, shoulder and his head is totally destroyed... he falls down and passes out.

Raditz: Excellent brother, that was just as I would expect from a fellow sayian!

Goku: My business with you isn't done yet, you have hurt my friends!!!! *powers up* take this!!!!! *fires two energy balls towards Raditz*

Raditz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA is this all you've got? I expected more from my brother, oh well time to die brother!!!

Goku: WAIT!!!!!! Do you really want to kill your little brother? If so go to the city just west of here to a giant building called capsule corp. And steal something called the dragon radar, then find the Dragonballs and wish me back after a year, that way I can train with more powerful warriors.

Raditz: Sounds like a plan brother, are you ready? I'm going to call in the last remaining members of our race to join us while you're gone and together we will conquer this puny planet together as the sayian brigade!!! Ready Kakarot?

Goku: Let's do this brother! Kamehameha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raditz: (at the same time) Shining Friday!!!!!!!!!

Their beams meet in midair between the 2 of them and seem to match each other, suddenly Raditz powers up and his beam cuts Goku's in half and obliterates him. Raditz looks up into the heavens and then down at Piccolo's slowly regenerating body.

Raditz: Well guess it's time for some back-up. Vegeta, Nappa can you hear me?

Vegeta: Loud and clear, what's your status?

Nappa: Have you destroyed that puny planet yet?

Raditz: No I haven't, in fact I'm not going to, I've found something, my brother Kakarot is living here with the humans, he's dead now but we can bring him back in one year's time.

Vegeta: WHAT? How is that possible?

Raditz: something he called the Dragonball, but I'm going to go gather them and in one year's time I'll wish him back, would you care to join us?

Nappa: Sounds like fun, how about it Vegeta?

Vegeta: sure why not? Since it's such a nice planet we can start to build our empire from their current ruins!!!! *EVIL LAUGH*

Raditz: we are going to be the ultimate power in the universe once again!!!

Vegeta: It will take us roughly a year to reach your current position; we will see you then, good hunting Raditz.

Raditz: travel fast, travel hard my prince.

Raditz turns off his communicator; Vegeta and Nappa get in their ships. After less than 5 minutes of flying Nappa calls Vegeta

Nappa: Hey Vegeta?

Vegeta: What is it Nappa?

Nappa: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?

Vegeta: GAHHHHH SHUT THE HELL UP NAPPA!!!!!

*Meanwhile, in Otherworld Goku has convinced the lord of the world to let him do some training with the mighty King Kai and some of the greatest warriors in heaven and hell alike, he first heads off to King Kai's planet*

Goku: Hello? Is anyone there?

King Kai: how dare you trespass on these holy lands, identify yourself or perish!

Goku: My name is Goku, also known as Kakarot. I'm here to train with the mighty King Kai so I can join my comrades and defeat those that oppose us.

King Kai: OH that sounds good, well catch my monkey first, then I may train you.

Goku: this is easy; a monkey is no match for a sayian...

*after les then 3 hrs Goku has caught Bubbles the monkey*

King Kai: Impossible, no one can catch Bubbles that fast... FINE THEN GREGORY!!!!!

*a small cricket appears*

King Kai: this is Gregory; you must hit him on the head with this hammer to proceed to my final training.

Goku: a cricket, really? Understood.

*5 days later there is a huge bump on the crickets head*


End file.
